Last
by Deluxiuz XiuHan
Summary: "Aku hanya membutuhkanmu disampingku."-Luhan "Dan aku hanya butuh kekuatan untuk bisa berada disampingmu."-Minseok. Xiuhan Fict.


Chapter 1

XiuHan/Lumin.

"Lain kali aku tak akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tak pernah memintamu mengantarku pulang."

Pemuda dengan tubuh kecil itu mendengus, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan tubuh pemuda pirang yang setengah terhuyung disebelahnya.

"Cobalah menjadi anak baik untuk sehari." Pemuda pirang itu tertawa pelan. Mengusap bibirnya dan meringis saat rasa perih keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Jangan mencoba menasehatiku." Dengusnya.

"Aku tau otakmu bodoh, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan tubuhmu. Menurutmu tubuhmu terbuat dari apa? Berhenti berkelahi dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri Luhan!" pemuda pirang itu melepaskan dirinya dari topangan pemuda kecil itu dan memilih bersandar pada pagar beton disebelahnya.

"Sudah cukup, lebih baik kau pulang."

Kyungsoo balik menatap datar pemuda pirang itu. "Aku hanya mencoba membantu."

"Jangan melakukannya lagi."

"Sialan kau Luhan! Tak bisakah kau mendengarkanku walau hanya sekali!" Luhan melangkah menjauhi Kyungsoo dengan langkah terseok. "Cepat pulang sebelum ayahku menemukanmu." Ucapnya tanpa berbalik. Menghiraukan bentakan Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas tertuju padanya.

Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo perlahan memudar. Lalu bagaimana? Meninggalkan dan membiarkanmu semakin dipukuli oleh ayahmu? Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia menatap tubuh penuh luka yang mulai menjauh itu dengan tatapan sayu. "aku hanya ingin membantu Luhan." Bisiknya yang hanya lenyap tersapu angin malam.

Luhan melangkah masuk kedalam sebuah rumah. Rumah yang terlihat sangat gelap karna tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala. Pandangannya menyusuri keadaan rumah itu. Sedikit menghela nafas saat telah memastikan tak ada satu orangpun di rumah itu selain dirinya.

Kemudian melangkah pelan kamarnya. Melepas tas dan seragamnya, lalu kembali mendengus saat melihat seragam itu robek dibagian siku.

"Seragam bodoh." Seragam itu kemudian melayang kearah tempat tidur yang sama berantakan dengan kamar itu. Ia tak peduli. Ini kamarnya, dan ia bebas melakukan apapun pada kamarnya.

Kakinya melangkah membawanya keluar dari kamar. Ia merendam handuk kecil kedalam wadah berisi air hangat, memerasnya lalu menempelkan benda itu ke sudut bibirnya menghasilkan ringisan tertahan saat permukaan kasar itu menyentuh lukanya.

Sialan!

"Kau berkelahi lagi?" Luhan membeku, tangannya nyaris menjatuhkan handuk kecil itu saat suara berat dan serak itu terdengar. Tanpa menoleh, ia sudah tau siapa dan bagaimana keadaan orang itu.

Tangan besar dan kasar itu menyentakkan bahunya, membuatnya menatap langsung kearah pria dengan wajah merah.

"Wah, lihat. Kau sudah merasa hebat sekarang?" pria itu menekan pipi Luhan yang membiru. Menghasilkan ringisan tertahan dari Luhan. Aroma alkohol begitu pekat dari tubuh pria itu. Ditambah dengan sebotol penuh yang masih di bawanya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkelahi? Apa Kyungsoo sialan itu?" Luhan menepis tangan ayahnya yang masih memegang bahunya. Kyungsoo tidak boleh terlibat kembali.

"Ayah mabuk. Sebaiknya ayah segera mandi."

Dan selanjutnya, cengkraman di dagunya kembali membuatnya mendesis pelan.

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku? Hm, siapa kau!?" Luhan menutup matanya saat bentakan itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya.

"Aku anakmu." Ayah Luhan tertawa keras. Seolah apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan adalah sebuah guyonan.

"Kau anakku? Kau? Hahaha! Kau hanyalah anak tak berguna yang hanya bisa berkelahi dan merepotkan orang yang kau panggil ayah!" Luhan kembali menutup matanya. Ia sangat mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau hanya anak sialan yang tak tau susahnya aku mencari uang! Untuk membayar sekolahmu, untuk makanmu, lebih baik kau musnah jika hanya menyusahkanku!" Luhan tetap menutup matanya, tak ingin melawan tatapan tajam ayahnya yang sedang mabuk itu.

Tak ada perasaan apapun yang dirasakannya. Semua sudah terlalu sering terjadi. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar makian itu. Satu tendangan keras dikakinya membuatnya nyaris tumbang.

"Kau akan mati jika aku melihatmu berkelahi lagi."

Saat cengkraman di dagunya mengendur, Luhan segera melepaskan diri dan berjalan tertatih ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan ayahnya yang kembali meracau dan menghabiskan sebotol lagi alkohol.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya pelan. Rasa sakit di kakinya, tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatinya. Bukan karna bentakan ayahnya, tapi karna keadaan keluarganya. Luhan tertawa meremehkan.

Haha, keluarga? Kata itu tak pernah dimilikinya mungkin semenjak ia mengirup udara di dunia ini. Yang ia dapati bukanlah orang tua yang harmonis melainkan dua orang yang selalu bertengkar.

Bukan kata-kata penyemangat yang ia dengar sebelum pergi ke sekolah, melainkan beribu makian yang ditujukan satu sama lain.

Bukan pula nyanyian lembut pengantar tidur saat malam, tetapi suara benda pecah karna perkelahian orang tuanya.

Saat yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya, ketika ibunya memilih pergi dan membiarkannya sendiri. Luhan harus mati-matian bersikap mandiri karna ayahnya sama sekali tak mau mengurusnya. Dan itu membuat Luhan tumbuh menjadi pemuda liar.

Mengecat warna rambutnya, sering bolos dan berkelahi ia lakukan. Menurutnya, seburuk apapun yang ia lakukan ayahnya tak akan pernah peduli. Ayahnya lebih memilih Luhan putus sekolah dari pada membuang uangnya untuk hal yang menurutnya tak penting itu.

Luhan tertawa. Apa hidupnya seburuk itu?

.

"Kau berhasil lolos?"

"…"

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu."

"Hanya sedikit pukulan."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, cara berjalan Luhan sudah membuatnya mengerti.

"Maaf soal yang semalam. Aku terbawa emosi." Luhan tak menampilkan reaksi apapun, tatapannya masih lurus kedepan.

"Luhan?"

"Aku tau."

Luhan memperbaiki jaket yang digunakannya untuk menutupi seragamnya yang robek dan memutar tubuhnya, melangkah kearah yang berlawanan dari Kyungsoo. "Kau mau pergi kemana? Pelajaran sudah akan dimulai."

"Kau tau aku tak menyukai belajar." Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas berat saat sosok Luhan lenyap dari pandangannya. Bolos lagi? Ia harus memutar otak mencari alasan agar kehadiran Luhan tetap diisi oleh guru. Yang ia yakin hanya berakhir sia-sia, karna semua guru sudah tau tentang Luhan dan kenakalannya.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya dilantai dan bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memutar lagu dengan volume keras. Masa bodoh jika ada yang mendengar. Lagipula, ia berada di bangunan lama sekolahnya yang sudah tak terpakai. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau berkeliaran ditempat ini kecuali Luhan.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha membawa dirinya jatuh tertidur, yang kemudian berakhir gagal. Setelah beberapa lama, ia menyerah dan memilih mengamati ponsel hitamnya yang masih mengeluarkan suara nyaring.

Senyum sinis hadir diwajahnya. Bahkan ponsel ini pemberian dari Kyungsoo. Hampir semua barangnya adalah pemberian Kyungsoo. Luhan sempat marah dan membanting ponsel ini dulu. Ia merasa Kyungsoo hanya mengejeknya dengan memberi barang-barang itu.

Ia merasa tak suka dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Kyungsoo kaya, ia memiliki semua yang ia inginkan, dan Luhan merasa Kyungsoo benar-benar mengejeknya.

Tapi ketika Kyungsoo harus menerima pukulan kasar ayahnya setelah menolongnya yang terkapar setelah dikeroyok oleh sekelompok orang dan mengantarnya pulang, Luhan baru menyadari kalau Kyungsoo sedang mengajaknya berteman. Dan semenjak itu Luhan mau mengakuinya sebagai teman, walau sikap Luhan tak berubah. Masih kasar dan dingin.

Luhan melangkah kearah jendela dan mengintip sedikit keluar. Matanya menatap datar sekumpulan orang berjas hitam yang berjalan dikoridor kelas. Ada apa itu? Apa seorang presiden baru saja datang kemari?

Luhan memutar kepalanya tak tau dan tak ingin mencari tau. Merasa bosan, ia melangkah keluar dari bangunan itu menuju kantin. Berencana membeli sesuatu dan kembali kemari. Pelajaran masih berlangsung, ia terpaksa memutar melewati bagian belakang sekolah agar tak ketahuan oleh guru-guru dan murid.

Setelah membeli beberapa makanan, Luhan kembali ke bangunan lama. Ia kembali melewati bagian belakang sekolah.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melewati ruang kepala sekolah karna ruangan itu terdengar ribut. Apa benar-benar ada presiden disini?

Luhan memilih mengintip ruangan itu dari jendela samping. Jendela yang tak akan membuatnya ketahuan. Ia dapat melihat banyak sekali orang diruangan itu. Orang-orang yang memakai jas hitam tadi. Pandangan Luhan jatuh pada sosok yang terlihat paling muda diruangan itu dan mengamati wajahnya.

Rambutnya berwarna hitam, wajahnya pucat tapi pipinya terlihat gemuk, dan pemuda itu memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Apa dia murid baru?

Luhan larut dalam kegiatan memandangi wajah pemuda itu dari samping, dan matanya sedikit melebar kaget saat pemuda itu menoleh padanya. Ia menatap sebentar wajah pemuda itu lalu segera berbalik dan berlari pergi sebelum ia tertangkap juga oleh kepala sekolah.

Wajah itu, wajah yang cantik.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang berada di ruangan kepala sekolah bergerak sedikit mengikuti pergerakan Luhan. Ia menatap bingung pemuda yang langsung berlari itu. Ada apa dengannya?

"Tuan, anda melihat apa?"

"O, oh? Bukan apa-apa paman." Pemuda itu tersenyum manis pada pria tua disampingnya. Lalu kembali menatap kepala sekolah yang akan menjadi kepala sekolah barunya mulai hari ini.

.

"Luhan, kau tau-"

"Tidak, dan jangan bertanya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, membuat satu alis Luhan terangkat. Kenapa dengan anak ini?

"Dia, benar-benar manis." Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong. "Dia? Dia siapa?" dan senyum Kyungsoo semakin lebar. "Kau pasti akan menyesal karna membolos hari ini."

"Begitu."

"Ya! Kau tidak penasaran?"

"Tidak."

"Payah."

Langkah Luhan mendadak terhenti. Otomatis Kyungsoo juga ikut berhenti. "Ada apa?"

"Aku melupakan sesuatu. Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku akan segera menyusul." Luhan berbalik dan kembali berlari menuju gedung lama. Ia melupakan sesuat disana. "Jangan lama-lama ya?"

"Ya." Luhan tetap berlari lumayan kencang. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama disini. Benda itu, merepotkan sekali. Saat mendekati toilet pria, ia merasa kakinya yang sakit sudah tidak kuat. Ia memilih memelankan larinya.

Mata Luhan menangkap pergerakan seseorang yang melangkah keluar dari toilet pria, seorang pemuda . Semakin dekat, pandangan Luhan semakin menajam. Tunggu, pemuda ini..

Tatapan Luhan tak lepas mengikuti pemuda yang dilewatinya itu. Pemuda yang juga menatap balik kearahnya. Pemuda itu, bukankah pemuda di ruang kepala sekolah tadi?

Tapi Luhan memilih memutuskan kontak mata dan melanjutkan larinya meninggalkan pemuda yang masih menatapnya itu.

"Tuan, anda harus segera pulang."

Pemuda itu menoleh, lalu mengangguk singkat dan menatap kembali kearah punggung Luhan yang telah menjauh. Anak yang tadi? Tanyanya dalam hati.

.

"Sudah kau ambil benda yang tertinggal itu?" Luhan mengangguk singkat, matanya mengawasi sekitar. "Apa yang kau cari?" Luhan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Bukan apa-apa."

Mereka kembali berjalan, karena jarak antara sekolah dan rumah mereka cukup dekat mereka cukup berjalan kaki. Luhan memutar-mutar ponselnya dengan wajah datar. "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo kembali diam. Tak ingin kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan membuat Luhan kesal.

Sesampainya disebuah pertigaan Luhan dan Kyungsoo memisahkan diri. Kyungsoo berjalan lurus sedangkan Luhan berbelok.

Langkah Luhan memelan saat melewati sebuah rumah besar. Rumah ini terlihat ramai dengan halaman dipenuhi mobil. Ada apa ini, tadi sekolahnya sekarang rumah tetangganya?

Luhan mengangguk saat mengingat sesuatu. Pasti karena anak pemilik rumah ini baru datang dari Amerika, Luhan pernah mendengar jika tetangganya ini begitu menyayangi anak mereka. Mereka menyewa banyak penjaga hanya untuk menjaganya. Dan mereka selalu menyiapkan sesuatu yang bahkan anak itu belum sempat pikirkan. Luhan berdecih.

"Anak manja itu sudah datang rupanya." Dengusnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Tanpa tau jika seseorang menatapnya dari celah kecil pagar beton rumah itu.

"Anak manja?" gumam orang itu. Dan entah apa yang dipikirkannya, senyum lebar terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

.

"Kau, tak ingin membolos hari ini?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo datar. "Salah?" Kyungsoo tertawa lalu menyenggol bahu Luhan. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau yang terbaik Luhan."

"Jangan berlebihan. Hanya untuk hari ini."

Kyungsoo tetap mempertahankan senyum lebarnya. Lalu menarik tangan Luhan menuju kelas mereka. "Kalau begitu cepat, pelajaran sudah akan dimulai." Dia bisa seceria itu hanya karna Luhan niat belajar?

"Aku tak suka dengan nada ceriamu."

Saat tiba didepan kelas Kyungsoo melepaskan tarikannya pada tangan Luhan dan berlari masuk lebih dulu. "Dia itu kenapa sih?" Tanya Luhan yang benar-benar terganggu dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berubah seceria itu.

Luhan memasuki kelasnya, dan matanya langsung menatap kearah mejanya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya meja disebelahnya yang di duduki Kyungsoo. Tapi, bukan Kyungsoo yang duduk dimeja itu. Melainkan orang lain.

"Ya, kenapa kalian belum duduk?" Luhan segera melangkah lebih cepat ke mejanya saat guru berkacamata itu muncul dari balik punggunnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang berada dibelakang kursinya tajam.

"Oh, Luhan? Kau ikut pelajaran hari ini?" semua mata menatap padanya saat guru itu berkata sinis dengan membawa namanya. Luhan mendesis pelan. Sial, saat ia memasuki kelaspun ia tetap dihina?

"Semua kembali menghadap depan!" teriakan Kyungsoo membuat semua mata kembali menghadap depan. Kyungsoo adalah ketua kelas, yang perintahnya adalah mutlak!

Luhan sedikit mengumpat, karena merasa malu dan kesal. Guru itu benar-benar ingin membuatnya malu.

"Jadi namamu Luhan?" mata Luhan melebar beberapa mili saat mendengar bisikan lembut itu. Ia menoleh pelan kesamping. Dan matanya melawan langsung mata bening itu, mata yang sudah beberapa kali ia lihat.

"Halo, namaku Minseok."

TBC

Ff ini muncul karna terinspirasi dari salah satu video fanmade di youtube dan mungkin kalian sudah tau. Jangan bash castnya ya.

See u


End file.
